


You Move In Circles Hoping No One's Gonna Find Out

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [33]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Nux is Sick, Sleepy Nux is cute af, War Boy's being cute, Worried Slit is Worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lancers words are quiet, mindful of the other War Boy's sleeping around them. He hesitates just for a moment before admitting quietly, "Was worried, Nuts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Move In Circles Hoping No One's Gonna Find Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! at the Disco 'Miss Jackson' - 
> 
> "You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
> You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out  
> But we're so lucky,  
> Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down  
> Looking for the time of your life (No one's gonna find out)"

\---

"Missed ya'" Nux mutters in to Slits neck, feels his lancer curl more protectively around him, feels their chests pressed more firmly together and thinks that the shorter Boy will leave bruises on his hips beneath the war paint he wears. "Didn't want ta tell ya 'cause I didn't want us ta change, ya' know?" 

Its less of a question than it sounds because Slit does know and Nux knows that he knows and they both know what the other thinks that they know he should know and - it's been a long fucking time apart because now he's even thinking like Nux speaks and how long has he been doing that for. 

It's a few silent minutes later that Slit realised that he hadn't replied, had been cursing his inner voice that sounds suspiciously like Nux for a good long while before he sighs softly, "Yeah, I know."

They're silence again and Nux knows Slit wants to say something, just has to wait for his lancer to say it, "Just. Ya know, ya were alone for a good long time an I didn't know where ya were for a while, didn't think to check with the Organic."

The lancers words are quiet, mindful of the other War Boy's sleeping around them. He hesitates just for a moment before admitting quietly, "Was worried, Nuts."

Nux makes a quiet sound, almost hurt and some parts acknowledgement, presses his face more firmly in to Slits neck, feels the strong pulse there. "Tell ya next time. " He promise his lancer sleepily, the drugs and new blood making him sleepy, its hard to stay awake and Slits heartbeat really is soothing, his eyelids droop as Slit humms and Nux knows he'll hold him to his word as his lancer lets him drift to sleep, promise accepted with a light brush of lips against the top of his drivers head in the quiet of their bunk.

\---


End file.
